


Dream SMP PRISON x reader

by jam32



Category: DSMP prison, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, dream - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awesamdude - Freeform, DSMP, Dream Smp, Fluff, I'm so sorry the dialogue is absolute trash, Mild implied sexual content, Minecraft, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, Please I am emotionally unstable, Prison, Prison x reader - Freeform, Romance, Scary, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is my first work I don't fucking know, other mentioned characters - Freeform, umm, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam32/pseuds/jam32
Summary: You fall in love with the new prison on the DSMP and it falls in love back.
Relationships: DreamSMP x Reader, Dreamsmp/reader, Prison x reader, Prison/reader, Reader/prison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1, Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry and I must apologize in advance. This is supposed to be mocking those fan fic tropes that are like *insert name* x reader. No smut....unless??

I brush my hair behind my ear as the wind went against my wishes of keeping it out of my face. It was a cold night, one where the opportunities were outnumbering the stars and where the grass frolicked in its single place. The green swirled and swooshed and waltzed with the blowing breeze. Tonight was one of those nights you dream of while burrowed under many blankets, the thoughts of yesterday, tomorrow and now swirling together with one's own day dream.

I lay against the harsh bark, maybe soon creating lines, or even bruises on my innocent back. Listening in on the conversions of creation surrounding my very being, I could occasionally hear a ghost, maybe two, bickering. "Okay, okay, I'm a admit it, I'm just in love with these big booty bitches." one raps to the other. The other ghost seems as to not respond vocally, but rather emitting a silence that could be radiated from all corners of the dream smp. The world was infinite, able to give all access to mother nature and the creation one's mind would only dream of.

But, mother nature was angry. Angry with the war, the chaos, the sadness, the death. She was angry, and vengeful, and no longer willing to forgive the mistakes of the ones who drain her from everything she gives.

I sighed and turned my head towards the horizon, a wolf pack could be heard, probably techno's swarm that soon dwindled down to only a few. It would only be a few for a short time, Technoblade is planning.

I caught glimpse of the impeccable features of the newly built prison that softly swayed in the water. It was a fresh build, and although it brought down fear and paranoia on enemies, it only brought me hope and peace. My heart swooned and yearned to be able to call that prison mine, if only Dream had not gone ape shit. Maybe, just maybe, after all this mess, the prison would want me to it's. Oh how much glee that idea brings to my dimples.

Standing, I stretch my arms as if I want to reach for those stars, those opportunities even. In my mind, I blissfully walk over and win the heart of the prison, but this is a night for me to be shy, hopefully not awkward. My heart rate accelerates when I reach the prison, staring at it's gloriously chiseled walls and pulchritudinous decor. I blush at the thought of what's inside this masterpiece ;).

"What are you doing, gazing upon me at such a late hour?" I hear. "Um, hello, I was just admiring how pretty you are." I stutter out. "O-oh, why- why thank you. I must say I admire the beauty that you portray as well. What name shall I call thee?" my stomach almost bursts when the prison ponders. "My name is y/n." I am elated, subsequently elated.

"Well y/n, the wolves are out and the night sends shivers, how about you come closer? I wish not you get hurt."

"I will gladly snuggle close. Thank you for the offer."

I hastily walk over and lay down staring at the sky. I notice the constellation Orion, intruding on this brilliant and wavering time of euphoria. "Look, there's Orion." I point out the stars. "And next to him is the big cup, it's the easiest to spot because of the North Star, the brightest star in the sky." I fixatewistfully. "You sure are brighter than the people I have had the displeasure of meeting." I chuckle. The Dream SMP is filled to the brim with idiots. Luckily, the Prison was not one of them.

"Even though we just met, I feel like I know you, almost as if you feel familiar. I don't understand the feeling, but I know I have feelings for you." The Prison goes silent, maybe it's thinking. "Y/n, I have the tint of an idea that you know I have a proclaimed love as well. You have shown me the North Star, you called it the brightest star, but you and only you are the brightest star. You behold and don't withdrawal that face of an epitome I presume of the traits an angel could only posses."

"I..." I falter for words. "I don't know what to say."

"Hush my darling, let's gaze upon the paintings of the heavens. They feel quite jealous."

We sit like that for what seems like a flutter of an eyelash but is truly an eternity to the mere passer byer. "You are like a book." I say.

"How so?"

"Well, I may leave, I may shut the book, but I know you will always be here waiting."

"Yes, I do suppose, it used to be lonely, before you picked me up and decided to devour my pages ;). Now my head is filled with imaginations we write in our story." Before I could answer the bluntness of the poems said to me, a green man starts barreling towards us. "Y/n, you must hide! That man only brings destruction!"

"I won't leave you!" I cry.

"Please, hide inside these prison walls, Dream is surely not that faint soul that be y/n. I will always protect you, even if I crumble or break. My walls will hold up for thy love!"


	2. Chapter 2, Iron doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DSMP prison smeggc // If you know me in real life, you D O N ' T // Btw this is before dream got locked in

I press my hand to the outside walls, as a single tear slips down my face. I hurriedly climb inside the prison. It’s a newer feeling here. Not one of familiarity or the pained overcrowded butterflies in my stomach. 

It’s cold in here, the soft purple luminescence of the nether portal as it gently tugs at me, almost politely asking me to utilize it’s point of being made. I continue walking, ignoring the portal. My hand slides across the left wall, the one closest to the outside. That gut feeling telling me to run was swallowed down by my love for the Prison I knew, or at least, thought I knew. 

I heard various wails, coming from every which way, possibly deeper in. Maybe they came from outside, or even myself. Time was a blur in here. Was this all a trick to get me stuck here forever? Trust begins to fade, like the oozing plum of the obsidian. I’ve heard rumors of this place, I’ve thought to not believe, but do they result in truth? 

The juxtapose was surreal, and every step down the vast almost ocean like corridor greeted me by ungrounding my sanity. Short, shallow breaths that were forced from my lungs did not make the proper familiar noise that came from myself. I heard them surrounding me, engulfing me, coaxing me in like the lies I have memorized at this point.   
The last serene introspection departed when a deep rumbling was felt deep into my core. Was that the prison making this putrid noise? I called out, but saw the big fluctuating door that was one closed tightly, dipped open. The wailing was ultimately the groaning of the door. “I’m scared.” was muttered out incidental, trudging forward to the circular iron.

This whole experience reminded me of the first war. Not many people crowded the world, it was suffocatingly lonely at times. Having not much, not even iron armor, soldiers paced solemnly towards the enemy. It was a certified win, maybe a landslide. But nonetheless, determination built up and burst out. 

Time was simple back then.

“Y/n?”  
…

“Where- who is saying my name?” Deciding upon asking who said this was more important than asking where the voice was. Nothing really mattered inside this prison. How long has it been? “Sorry for the wait, there was an...issue that had to be dealt with.” A voice tiredly rasped. I stayed silent. There was no more energy. 

Being in here for in reality a short amount of time was a mental strain. If only the Dream SMP had a therapist, lord knows where all my money would be going. What would happen to yourself after spending an eternity? The quaint thought rested not in my stomach and rather bounced around in my mind. I would not be letting go of this putrid concept, possibly going on a wild goose chase trying to outrun the very thing I would be chasing; all at the hours of slumber. 

“Is it always like this?” I find myself saying, rather hastily I clap my hand over my mouth out of shock. I had just said what I was thinking out loud. I wonder what other notions would find their way out of my mouth. Maybe some I wouldn’t even notice. “How embarrassing.” The voice that was heard earlier spoke once more, “What do you mean?” That voice would be recognized as Sam’s, the constructor of my lover. 

Sam was of the neutral polite folk. I appreciated him at times when he would give out gapples or pies or even diamonds. He gave and gave and never was one to take, unlike some other members of the Dream SMP, but those members are also appreciated. Although being mugged one too many times is not a very heartwarming bonding experience. 

“I mean that on the outside there is the prison, and on the inside there is the prison. Tonight brings out the emotions that have come up from shore, the ones I have thrown like I was skipping rocks.” 

“That’s deep.” -_-

“Are-are you joking right now?”

“I mean, what am I supposed to say? I built this thing, I’m either immune to it or numb. I spent a lot of time on this prison, and a lot of the things that I have witnessed were intentional, but there are parts where I wish to unsee, undo.”

I trembled. I felt the skin on the back of my neck tingle as if someone was lightly brushing their hand down my spine. “Like what?”

There was a faint but loud silence until loud bangs echoed throughout the walls, sending vibrations to my feet. They kept getting closer and closer, my anticipation and fear billowing faster then this unknown entity that could be making these sounds. 

“Sam?” I asked. Much words are unnecessary as he grabs my arm and sprints. Sam is much taller, one of the tallest on the SMP, so having to stop periodically must have been annoying. Keeping up with his long strides was something deemed impossible by no one but myself. 

Breathing hard and sweating, we reached the locker rooms.   
“Sam what is happening?” 

“The doors are closing, an alarm was set off. We don’t want to be stuck in the middle passage ways.” He rasped out. I collapsed onto the bench, usually my days are filled with frolicking in the grass, fishing out on a small lake, having conversations with the members or trading with villagers.

My life isn’t very exciting, so this rush of adrenaline was overwhelming on top of being in the prison. “We can leave now.” Sam interrupted my thoughts. I bit the inside of my mouth by instinct. “What happened out there Sam?” came abruptly from my mouth. 

“It’s best if you take a look for yourself.” Sam looked away.


	3. Chapter 3, Steady Mind

Tomorrow I will visit the prison. Tomorrow will not have room for the burdens of today. Too bad today is tomorrow and today was yesterday. I don’t understand time anymore. I don’t understand myself anymore. What I do understand is that Sam left a note from the prison. Iit wanted to talk with me as soon as I was ready. Oh do I know that I definitely should not be talking to the Prison, but I push that thought back. The itch in my brain needs to be sufficed.

The same itch that has been keeping me from well deserved rest, my eyes trained on the same lines on the sealing, the ones that have turned into words and shapes. They read to me a story of my future, doubtless to turn out untrue, but my eyes have come accustomed to be fooled by tiredness. 

I sigh and get up, not even needing to have time to wake up, because I never woke up in the first place. 

I find myself walking on the prime path, no money would be made today. Moving hurt, thinking hurt. I just wanted to sleep, but knowing myself, I would not be able to until this issue of mine has a resolution. Hearing footsteps behind me quickening, I swiftly turn around. “Dream.” My words forlorn my yearning lips. 

“Hello.” He said in his unusual eerily positive way. “What do you want.” I subconsciously step farther back. My stomach is filled with the feeling of regret, but in a present type way. “For you to stay away from the prison.” Dream answered. 

Sighing, “I don’t think that that’s possible.” My sleep deprivation was not helping me. “And why is that?” The sun caught his shimmering armor like a duck would nudge their duckling when it’s straying behind. Dream in no way is a little duckling. He’s powerful as he is admirables, staying away from his entourage is in one’s best decision. 

“I think…. I think i’m in love with it.” My cheeks flush, this was something that I did not want to admit, but here I am anyways. That one fruitful night that was decades ago was actually just last night. Or was it? I’m unsure. 

“You don’t really have a choice y/n. Do you really want to say no to me?” 

I have to see the prison. That is all I need. “Please, please, one more visit. I need to talk to it.” Begging isn’t the route I wanted to take, but desperate is what I am. “You get one more visit. Just one. After that, you are to avoid the prison.” I looked off into the emptiness of L’manburg. We weren’t close enough to fall into the deepening crater that brazed the almost bedrock. Every single resident felt that emptiness, whether it be from a distance or in their heart. It was a 2 dimensional sense.

“Deal.” Dream nodded his head and walked the other way down the path. The significance of owning all these thoughts and feelings was existential and petrified my vitality. One would maybe not get themselves into such a substandard state of affairs. My eyelashes act like weights and force my eyes to close longer than a blink. 

I’ve made it to the badlands. Should I really go through with this? 

Foot in front of the other, breathe as steady as my heart. “Steady heart steady mind.” I told myself. The prison, as fine looking as usual, was still there, waiting to be read. “Why hello y/n.” My eyes snap. “Hi.” I should say more. I should tell it everything that happened, but I just can’t find the words. I gulp. “Y/n, the sun is out, come closer into the shade, I would not like if your skin got burned.” I look around before awkwardly shuffling over and sitting down on the cool blackstone stairs. 

“You are different on the inside.” I bite my lip. Damn, that was not smoothe. Silence protrudes the conversation in a very tenuous way. “Having you leave without granting me goodbye was a heart break in its own. I do ask you to accentuate what you are meaning by that.” The Prison spoke in it’s captivating manner. “You scared me.” Is all I could manage to shakingly say. The prison, in truth, did scare me, so much I couldn’t sleep. 

The sheep pranced in the field, grazing away and not a care in their simple world. “Take a rest, I will protect you.” The Prison said. I was a bit shocked, not expecting a response like that, but it was what I truly needed, hence my unbeknownst. My muscles relaxed, I haven’t noticed how tense they really were. My muscles were not the only thing that was strained.

As much as I did not want to fall asleep in the Prison’s arms, I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you're reading this, please go touch some grass.


End file.
